


Phobia

by DameRuth



Series: Bliss [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Jack reveals an unexpected dislike.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.09.14.]
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Bliss [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14078
Kudos: 21





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> A [Support Stacie](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=111) bidding incentive fic for RobinC/lindenharp, to the prompt: "Blissverse, one of the trio has an unexpected phobia."
> 
> * * *

Rose glared across the small, concrete room at Jack, who met her gaze with sullen defiance. The Doctor, sitting next to Rose on the thin, narrow cot, was glaring at Jack, too; the psychic aether was prickly and uncomfortable.  
  
Normally, Rose would be trying to shield her annoyance and ease the situation (there was nothing, she had learned, like a wide-open empathic connection to make frayed tempers explosively volatile), but right now she felt justified in letting her linked partners know _exactly_ how she felt. A perfectly lovely day at a big, peaceful street carnival ending in yet _another_ jail cell, for even less reason than usual . . .!  
  
"He was just trying to be friendly and have a little fun," Rose began, firing the first verbal volley at Jack.  
  
"I don't care. He shouldn't have snuck up behind me like that," Jack countered, unrepentant.  
  
"But you didn't need to pull a _gun_ on him!"  
  
"I don't like clowns," Jack told her, every syllable tight and clipped. "They freak me out."  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and reached for the sonic screwdriver in his jacket pocket, preparing to spring the lock on the door. What he mumbled under his breath at the same time _might_ have been, "It takes one to know one," but not even Jack could prove it.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=33058>


End file.
